


Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Wolf Fic, Smut, Some Fluff, Stripper!Castiel, Top Dean, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf!Dean, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt from luciferismysoulmate:<br/>wolf!dean/stripper!cas AU</p><p>Dean is an alpha (half) werewolf. It's a full moon, and Dean is on the prowl in the city for a mate. He finds "Little Red Riding Hood" at a strip club and can't resist him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrysanthinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/gifts).



> omg i had way too much fun with this one. it is my first werewolf fic so hopefully you like it. 
> 
> xoxo  
> -WD
> 
> PS come say hi on tumblr! i love hearing from you guys!

The moon hung full in the sky, stark against the backdrop of the city. Dean sniffed at the air, the scents of the streets heavy in his nostrils. He wore tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, his usual outfit when he was on the prowl. It was a warm Saturday night, and there were tables on the sidewalk and people strolling the streets. As he walked by the bars and restaurants, he could smell the scents of food and alcohol overlaying the aromas of human sweat and desire. A couple holding hands walked by, and he looked both the man and woman over. He appreciated man’s tight jeans and tailored shirt, and the woman’s low cut dress and high heels. But what really made his mouth water was the smell of their need and arousal. He noted that the couple admired him too as they walked by, but he wasn’t in the mood for a threesome tonight. 

What he wanted was a submissive omega to his alpha. He needed, but he didn’t have time to look for another wolf; the right human would be just as sufficient. He kept sniffing the air, but no one caught his interest. As he strolled along, the neighborhood changed subtly, and now he was venturing by the clubs, where lines of pretty young things waited outside the door. He kept walking, enjoying the sights and smells. Now he entered a seedier looking area, the buildings more run down, the smell of garbage stronger. 

“Hey honey, anything I can do for you tonight?” a woman stepped out towards him from the side of a building. She wore a micro skirt, and garters peeked out underneath the tiny strip of fabric, fastened to a pair of fishnets. Her flat belly was exposed, and her breasts stretched the thin fabric of her crop top. Dean inhaled deeply and raked his gaze over her body. Her long raven hair brushed the top of her cleavage, and her lips glistened. Dean bared his teeth at her. It was tempting, but he knew she wouldn’t truly be submissive. She would just be working for his money. 

“No thanks, babe.” He dismissed her.

She tossed her hair and pouted. She called after Dean. “Come back if you don’t find what you’re looking for.” 

Dean kept going, and noted the strip clubs he was walking by now. The names flashed by him in garish neon. Gentlemen’s Delight, Den of Inequity, Paradise… Finally, Dean paused in front a club called “Fairy Tails”. It was a male strip club, perfect hunting grounds for what he needed tonight. He pushed open the door, the scent of sweat, arousal and alcohol hitting his nostrils. “Pour Some Sugar on Me” thrummed loudly in his sensitive ears. He watched as a man clad in a tiara, tiny blue satin panties, and clear stilettos gyrated on the small stage. Dean took a seat at a table near the back, in the shadows. The stripper stroked the pole suggestively while he strutted, his hips switching back and forth, earning some appreciative comments from the audience. Dean watched and scanned the tables. The stripper was attractive, but not what he was looking for. He wondered if he would find his prey among the customers, but it didn’t look promising. None of their bodily odors were pleasing to him. 

The stripper finished his routine and moved off the stage to applause and catcalls. The DJ faded out the song and then started up “Cherry Pie”. 

“That was Cinderella, give that prince a round of applause, and please welcome Red Riding Hood! He ain’t afraid of the big bad wolf!” The DJ announced, and then turned up the volume.

Dean chuckled at the words and then tilted his chair back, watching as the curtains twitched open and a stripper clad in a short red capelet emerged. He wore red fishnet garters and a short frilly skirt. His heels were sky high and blood red. His face was hidden by the hood, but Dean could see his lips, highlighted in bright red. Dean sniffed carefully, liking what he smelled. His lips curled back involuntarily, and he felt his mouth flooding with saliva. He needed to get a closer look. He sauntered closer to the front, still slightly in shadow. He could almost taste Little Red now, the stripper’s scent filling his mind. 

_…She’s my cherry pie…  
_ _…Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise…_  

Red moved towards the front of the stage, his heels clicking as he sashayed. He grabbed the pole and walked a circle slowly around it.

_…Tastes so good makes a grown man cry…  
_ _…Sweet Cherry Pie…_  

He bent his head back, letting the hood fall from his face. Dean saw a pair of deep blue eyes, outlined in eyeliner, and a head of messy dark brown hair. He admired the clean shaven jawline, and the vulnerable neck. He closed his eyes, imagining sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Dean opened his eyes and kept inhaling, close to drooling all over himself.  

 _…Swingin’ on the front porch…  
_ _…Swingin’ on the lawn…  
_ _…Swingin’ where we want…  
_ _…’Cause there ain't nobody home…_  

Red swung on the pole, twirling on one leg, his capelet opening slightly, showing a red mesh shirt underneath. Dean’s breath caught as Red paused to drop his caplet to the floor. Dean could see Red’s hardened nipples under the sheer shirt, the flouncy skirt flipping up as he continued to swing, exposing his thong and garters. Dean was ready to pounce but held himself back. He’d have to catch Red afterwards. Meanwhile, his mouth continued to water and he dug his nails into his palms to keep himself from grabbing Red off the stage.

_…Swingin’ to the left…  
_ _…And swingin' to the right…  
_ _…If I think about baseball…  
_ _…I’ll swing all night yea…_  

Dean admired Red’s muscles and graceful steps, as the stripper continued to move around the pole. Then Red dropped his skirt and stepped out in one seamless movement. Dean wiped his mouth with his arm.His cock was painfully hard in his tight black jeans. Red was a wearing a thong, which was red of course, and Dean could see the outline of his bulge in the panties. As Red swung by another round, Dean admired his taut buttocks. Red glanced in Dean’s direction, as if he could feel Dean’s ravenous gaze on his body. It was too dark and the lights were too blinding in his eyes for him to see Dean though. Dean was having trouble sitting through the song. He could smell the arousal in the room growing stronger. He couldn’t wait to claim Red for himself. A man sitting at the table next to Dean looked over at him.

“Red Riding Hood is my favorite.” He commented, noting that Dean was also appreciative of the stripper. Dean snarled at him, even though he didn’t have any claim yet. The man’s eyes widened; he held up his hands and looked back toward the stage, shifting his chair away from Dean. 

_…She’s my cherry pie…  
_ _…Put a smile on your face…  
_ _…Ten miles wide…  
_ _…Looks so good…  
_ _…Bring a tear to your eye…  
_ _…Sweet cherry pie…  
_ _…Sweet cherry pie…_

Dean watched as Red gripped the pole behind his head and slid up and down and licked his red lips. Dean licked his own lips and drew the back of his hand across his wet chin. He could practically taste Red, he smelled so good to Dean.

_…Swing it!…_

Dean felt relief as the song ended. He was ready to dash out of his chair and catch Red on his way out. He needed Red now. The song faded out as Red picked up his cloak and skirt and strutted off the stage. Dean stood up quickly as the next song started, and the DJ introduced Goldilocks. He made his way through the crowd. He pushed the door open, and the night air hit his nose. It was refreshing after the cloying scents of sweat and male desire inside the club. Dean noted an alleyway winding around the side of the building and quickly trotted down the passage. The back of the building opened up to a small parking lot for the strippers and other employees. Dean stood in the shadows, watching the back door.

…

About 15 minutes later, Dean was rewarded for his patience. Red came out of the club, wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks. His makeup had been cleaned off his face. While he had waited, Dean’s desire had abated slightly. Now that Red was in front of him again, his cock stiffened immediately; Dean could smell him from across the lot. As Red stood next to his car fumbling for his keys, Dean moved into the light, approaching him carefully.

“Hey,” Dean said gruffly. Red looked up, startled. He managed a half smile for Dean. He hated being bothered by customers.

“Hi.” Red said. Dean stood there, his hands fisted at his side, his nails digging hard into the palms. Red stared at Dean. They regarded each other for a couple of minutes, Dean trying hard not to just attack and carry Red off somewhere. He had to be careful with humans.

“I loved your set.” Dean drawled. Red nodded, forcing a tight smile. He just wanted to go home, get into his bath and read.

“Thank you.” Red said politely. He was clutching his keys in one hand, and now made a show of jangling them. “I uh, really gotta get going.”

Dean felt desperate, and he was starting to drool again. He didn’t want to scare Red off though. He took a small step towards Red. He saw a flash of fear in the man’s eyes, which only made him more hungry. “What’s the rush?” He purred. He put a hand against Red’s beat up Taurus.

“I’m sorry, I really need to go.” Red said sharply. Dean watched him reach into his pocket. Red started pulling out a small can of mace but Dean was faster. He gripped Red’s wrist hard, making him yelp and drop the can. Dean pulled Red closer by the wrist and inhaled deeply. His lips curled and he showed his teeth, his lips and chin wet with saliva.Red whimpered.

“Please, let me go.” Red pleaded. Dean felt his cock getting harder at the whining note in Red’s voice. “I don't do this with customers…if you want, Cinderella or one of the other guys…”

“I want you.” Dean growled. Red shuddered. Dean pressed Red against the side of his car, digging his nose into the crook of Red’s neck. He inhaled deeply and then licked his neck, grazing his teeth over Red’s skin. Red shuddered again but Dean could smell the arousal underlying his fear.

“You want me too, Little Red.” Dean rasped, licking along Red’s neck. “I’m your Big Bad Wolf.” Dean straddled one of Red’s legs and rubbed himself against it. He pulled his head up and looked at Red. Red’s blue eyes were wide with lust and fear. Dean bared his teeth. He palmed Red through his pants roughly. Red whimpered again, and Dean felt his desire ratchet even higher. 

“Wh-what’s your name?” Red stuttered. “I can’t call you Big Bad Wolf…” 

“Oh yes you can, baby. But since you asked so nicely, I’m Dean. What’s your name, angel face?” Dean smiled, and went back to licking and sniffing at Red’s neck. He was using all his willpower not to bite down.

“C-Castiel.” Red moaned, rutting his hips against Dean’s leg. Dean let Castiel feel his teeth.

“Castiel.” Dean said slowly. He smiled widely, showing his teeth. “Pretty name for a pretty thing.” 

“Wh-what big teeth you have…” Castiel said nervously. Dean laughed.

“Mmmm, the better to eat you with, my dear.” Dean teased. He nipped at Castiel’s neck. Castiel groaned. He grabbed at Dean’s back, and ground himself against Dean’s thigh.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to have to take you right here, Castiel.” Dean growled into his ear.Castiel whimpered.

“I-I don’t usually do this.” Castiel protested weakly. “I- you can come to my place.” Dean smiled wolfishly. He released Castiel from his arms. The musk coming off from Castiel was driving him mad, but he could just barely make himself wait a little longer.

“Please tell me you don’t live too far.” Dean panted, forcing his hands to stay by his sides. 

“Not too far.” Castiel answered. He jammed the key into the lock and opened the car, getting in on the driver’s side. Dean noticed the slight tremble in Castiel’s hands and it made him twitch with need. He was going to be enclosed in close quarters with Castiel for a little while. The smell was going to drive him insane. Dean walked over to the passenger side and Castiel reached over to open it for him. Dean slid in and put a hand on Castiel’s thigh. The whole car was stinking of Castiel. Dean swallowed hard and jabbed the button to roll the window down.

“Sorry, they’re broken.” Castiel explained. Dean gritted his teeth and tried to breath through his mouth, but his sense of smell was too sensitive. The car was overly warm, and the air conditioning was broken too. Castiel started the car and backed up carefully. He angled the car towards the alleyway and they drove out to the main street.

Castiel drove with the radio off. In the silence and close quarters, Castiel’s breathing seemed overly loud to Dean’s sensitive ears. Dean moved his hand off Castiel’s leg, not trusting himself. He put them his lap and started digging his nails into the palms again. He had to push hard enough to cut skin to distract himself, and the blood welled lightly around his fingers. Castiel focused on the road and only glanced at Dean once or twice at the red lights. The inside of the car was dark, so they could only see each other in shadow.

Finally, Castiel pulled over and parked along a street that was lined with apartment buildings. Dean bust out of the car as soon as he had stopped. Castiel moved a little slower, gathering himself as he exited the car. Dean could smell the sweat on him; he sensed Castiel’s nervousness and it made his heart speed up. When Castiel came up to him, Dean grabbed him, kissing him roughly and trying not to nip his mouth too hard. Castiel gasped against Dean’s mouth. He pushed him away.

“Can we get inside?” Castiel said, blushing as he realized what he had said. 

“Oh hell yes, baby.” Dean smirked. He placed a hand on Castiel’s ass, squeezing possessively. He dropped his hand and waited for Castiel, who started walking towards one of the buildings. with Dean close behind. Castiel fumbled with the keys again, then managed to unlock the front door. He climbed one flight of stairs and then opened the door to his apartment. Dean followed Castiel inside. Again, all he could smell was the scent of Castiel all over the place. Dean slammed the door behind them. He growled, his lip curling and displaying his teeth. Castiel backed away nervously. 

“Don’t worry baby,” Dean soothed. “It’s just your smell, it’s driving me crazy.”

“My…smell?” Castiel asked, confused. “I haven’t had a chance to shower…” Dean pounced, pushing Castiel back onto his couch. Castiel huffed out a breath at the impact. Dean climbed bodily over Castiel, pressing down on him and effectively trapping him. Dean started grinding his hard cock against Castiel through the layers of clothing. Castiel moaned and Dean shuddered with desire.

“Baby, I want to be inside you.” Dean panted. Castiel eyes widened, his pupils large with lust. He whined with need and Dean hitched his breath. “Please let me.” Dean said, more gently. He licked his lips and pushed his hips against Castiel’s again for emphasis.

“Dean…” Castiel sighed. He nodded quickly. Dean dove down on Castiel’s neck. He couldn’t resist the urge to bite anymore. He sunk his teeth into Castiel’s skin, making him cry out. He bit hard, drawing blood. He tasted it greedily. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel protested fearfully. He writhed and tried to push Dean off of himself. The scent of the fear and the feel of Castiel’s struggles spurred Dean on. He went to the other side of Castiel’s neck and bit down again, tasting blood. Castiel yelped.

“Please stop!” Castiel cried, still trying to push Dean off. It was no use, Dean was much stronger than him. Castiel started crying and Dean felt the teardrops against the side of his head. He pulled up sharply and looked at Castiel. The sight of Castiel’s tear stained face and brimming blue eyes made him feel like a monster. Castiel cringed at the sight of his blood covering Dean’s lips and teeth. Dean wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, but instead of removing the blood, he merely smeared it on his hand and face.

“What the hell are you?” Castiel asked, his voice shaking. He saw now that Dean had pointed teeth. Dean had him pinned completely, Castiel was helpless.

“I’m the Big Bad Wolf.” Dean grinned, the blood in his smile making Castiel sob. Dean checked himself. He wanted Castiel to be submissive, not scared. Unfortunately the fear also triggered his desire. He sat up, removing his body from atop Castiel. Castiel groaned in relief. He pressed his hands to his eyes. 

“Please.” Castiel said, trembling. “I don’t know what you want. I think I want you to leave.”

Dean suppressed a growl, and tried to be calm. He had not kept his wolfish instincts in check and now he had scared his potential omega. Now he was close to losing him or hurting him.

“I’m sorry, Castiel.” Dean gritted. He put his hands in his lap. He looked away so he wouldn’t have to see Castiel’s face.

“Just, please leave.” Castiel repeated, his hands still pressed to his eyes.

“I can’t.” Dean said. Castiel moved his hands away from his face. Confusion and fear played across his features.

“You…can’t?” Castiel cried, his panic starting to rise. Dean noted that Castiel’s eyes scanned the room, probably looking for a potential weapon.

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby.” Dean said softly. “I just need to have you. I’ve chosen you.” 

“You’ve already hurt me!” Castiel spat. He put a hand on his neck, which came away bloody. He whimpered at the sight of the blood. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll be gentle now.” Dean tried. He had tasted Castiel, there was no going back. He had to have him, with or without his willing consent.

“I don’t believe you.” Castiel started sobbing again. Dean felt the internal struggle between his wolfish side and his human side. One side was telling him to take, the other side was telling him to comfort him.

“Castiel,” Dean said gently. He pushed down the instincts and reached a hand out to Castiel’s face. Castiel flinched and jerked out of reach. “Please.” Dean was desperate.

“I don’t understand what you want. Please, just leave me be.” Castiel pleaded tearfully.

“I need you.” Dean repeated. “If I don’t have you, I feel like I will die.”

Castiel looked sharply at Dean. “What the hell do you mean? Is that supposed to make me feel bad and let you hurt me?”

“No. You don’t understand.” Dean began. He scrubbed his hand over his face, some of Castiel’s drying blood coming off his jaw.”I’m a werewolf.”

Castiel gaped. “What?” He stared at Dean incredulously. “That’s why you bit me? Because you think you’re a werewolf?”

“No. I bit you because I am a werewolf.” Dean explained.

“There’s no such thing.” Castiel protested. Dean grabbed one of Castiel’s hands, causing Castiel to yelp. “And why aren’t you full on wolf then? You’re fucking crazy!”Castiel’s voice wavered as he asked.

“There is such a thing. And I’m half werewolf.” Dean corrected. “You saw my teeth. And you have no idea what you smell like to me. I’m about to go insane.”

Castiel tried to remove his hand. “You are insane!” He accused. “I want you to leave, right this minute.”

Dean wanted to pounce and take from Castiel, but his human side wouldn’t let him. Castiel brought out protective feelings in him; Dean was shocked to realize that the alpha in him wanted him as a mate. He didn’t want to hurt Castiel, he wanted Castiel to desire him.

“I can’t do that, Castiel.” Dean was still holding Castiel’s hand, gently but firmly. “I want to mate with you.” 

Castiel shuddered, looking away from Dean. Dean brought Castiel’s hand to his lips. Castiel cringed and closed his eyes, waiting for feel of Dean’s teeth. Instead, Dean licked at Castiel’s fingers, and then sucked them into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. Dean sensed that Castiel’s fear was starting to dissipate, and that his arousal was rising again. 

“Why me?” Castiel wondered, as Dean continued to taste his fingers. 

Dean removed Castiel’s hand reluctantly to speak. “There is no why. It just is. Your smell, the way you look, the way you move. I want you to be mine.” Dean purred. He forced himself to move slowly and placed his palm softly over Castiel’s cheek. Castiel closed his eyes. Dean leaned in and kissed him gently, careful to sheath his teeth behind his lips.

“I’m nothing special.” Castiel whispered. “Why would you want me?”

“Castiel.” Dean said, dismissing Castiel’s question. “There is no why. I just want, and you’re the one.” He kissed Castiel more insistently, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Castiel opened after a moment’s hesitation and Dean tasted the inside of his mouth. Castiel surrendered and pushed his own tongue into Dean’s mouth. Their movements were still gentle, but the intensity and pressure of the kiss deepened.

Dean moved his hands to Castiel’s shirt and tugged at the buttons. Castiel pulled away from the kiss to look at Dean. Dean waited until Castiel nodded, and then he started unbuttoning the shirt. Castiel’s chest was clean shaven, and Dean pressed his palms on the smooth skin. Then he bent his head to lick at one nipple, causing Castiel to gasp. He let his teeth graze Castiel gently, and Castiel moaned. As he moved to the other nipple, he pulled at the waist of Castiel’s pants. Again, he looked up at Castiel, waiting for his consent. The pace of their movements was agonizing, but Dean was willing to slow down for Castiel.Castiel put his hand over Dean’s and moved it onto his cock, groaning when Dean grasped him through the fabric. Dean slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the fly, staring Castiel in the eyes while he dragged the pants off of Castiel’s legs, stopping to remove his shoes so he could pull them off completely. Dean groaned when he saw that Castiel was still wearing the red thong, his cock fully hard and the tip peeking out from the top of the skimpy bit of cloth. 

“Holy fuck.” Dean breathed. “Oh Red, I am going to enjoy you so much.” Dean leaned over and put his mouth against the satin, grabbing the edge in his teeth and pulling. He grabbed the rest of the fabric in one hand so he wouldn’t hurt Castiel, and then wrenched his mouth away, ripping the panties open. He tore them off of Castiel and tossed them aside. Castiel gasped at the violence and desperation in Dean’s movements. Dean admired Castiel’s leaking hard length, and the carefully trimmed hair that surrounded it. He nuzzled Castiel’s cock, sniffing Castiel hungrily. Castiel moaned as he felt Dean inhale deeply, sucking in his scent. And then Dean was licking him, sliding his tongue up and down his cock. Castiel cautiously reached down and stroked the back of Dean’s head, earning a whine of pleasure from him. Then he scratched lightly at Dean’s scalp, and Dean was grunting at Castiel’s touch. Castiel smirked, thinking of the wolf in Dean. His smirk disappeared when suddenly Dean engulfed his cock with his mouth. Castiel moaned loudly at the wet heat, scratching at Dean’s scalp again.Castiel’s anxiety and pleasure spiked as he felt Dean’s teeth grazing his length. He sucked in a breath as Dean lightly clamped his teeth around his shaft. Castiel felt the pressure from Dean’s teeth lighten after a moment and then Dean was bobbing up and down on Castiel’s cock. Castiel was so close to being lost.

“Oh God, Dean…” Castiel whimpered, tugging on the strands of Dean’s hair. He was almost there, and Dean was relentless, taking Castiel deep into his throat, and swirling his tongue over the head. Dean pointed his tongue and dipped into Castiel’s slit, tasting the precum. Castiel felt himself starting to climb, and as Dean bobbed up and down a few more times, he was falling, falling over the edge. 

“Holy God, Dean…Dean…Dean!” Castiel cried, bucking up into Dean’s mouth, filling his throat with his cum. Dean swallowed readily and then pulled his mouth off Castiel’s cock. He licked the remainder of the cum off of Castiel’s cock and then licked his lips. He swiped his mouth with one hand, baring his teeth at Castiel. 

“You taste so good, Red.” Dean murmured. “I can’t wait to find out what your ass tastes like.” Castiel felt a jolt of desire even as he was still reveling in the aftershocks of coming. He closed his eyes and groaned. Dean moved off the couch and pulled at Castiel’s hands, urging him to stand up. Castiel stood obediently, and Dean looked him over hungrily, noting the bites in his neck. They weren’t too deep and they had already stopped bleeding, but they marked Castiel as his. And Dean intended to continue and make Castiel completely his. He grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and spun him around, and then pressed his body against Castiel’s back. Dean was still fully clothed, and his rigid cock constrained in his tight jeans. He nudged his erection against Castiel’s ass cheeks and dipped his head down to lick at the bite wounds on Castiel’s neck. Castiel moaned and rubbed his ass all over the crotch of Dean’s jeans.

“Mmmm, so eager?” Dean said huskily. He hooked one arm around Castiel’s chest and put his hand on Castiel’s stomach. “I want to take you in your bed.” Dean growled into Castiel’s ear. 

“Please, Dean.” Castiel said thickly. He grabbed Dean’s hand that lay on his stomach, and held it in his own. He tugged lightly, and Dean moved the arm he had placed across Castiel’s chest. Castiel pulled Dean by the hand towards his bedroom door. He pushed the door open and dragged Dean over to the bed. Letting go of Dean’s hand, Castiel climbed onto his bed, laying back on the pillows. Dean raked his gaze over Castiel: the messy hair, the blue eyes, the lovely swollen lips, the bite marks on his neck, and the planes of his smooth chest and stomach. His eyes wandered lower, pausing at Castiel’s cock, which was already semi-hard again. He admired the muscled legs, which were also smooth and hairless. Dean knew Castiel had to keep himself groomed and waxed because of his job, but he had not expected himself to be so aroused at the bareness of Castiel’s skin. After all, scents were always stronger with additional body hair. But Castiel had a perfume that was all his own, that Dean could not resist.

“You’re so gorgeous, Cas.” Dean said reverently. “My Little Red.” He smiled and showed his teeth. “I’m going to eat you up.” Dean’s mouth watered, and he climbed on the bed. Castiel watched him with wide eyes; blue eyes that somehow reflected innocence despite Castiel’s occupation. Dean felt the protective instincts surging in his chest. 

“My big wolf.” Castiel replied. He waited for Dean to touch and taste him. Instead, Dean tugged at his legs.

“Turn over.” Dean growled. “Get on all fours.” Castiel whined but did as he was told. He felt Dean moving behind him. Dean palmed Castiel’s ass, and then he ghosted his hot breath over Castiel’s skin. Castiel groaned when he felt Dean’s mouth on one buttock, and then sucked in a breath when he felt the graze of Dean’s sharp canines. He heard and felt Dean inhaling deeply, and a wave of desire threatened to overwhelm him, knowing that Dean found his scent intoxicating. Dean put a hand on each buttock and then spread Castiel wide. Castiel felt Dean’s nose nudging his ass crack and then the quick slip of his tongue in the opening. Castiel bucked against Dean’s face, his cock fully hard again.

“Oh fuck. You taste amazing.” Dean moaned. “And fuck you are so bare and open. I just want to drown in your scent.” Dean pressed his tongue in again, drawing a sob out of Castiel. He thrust in and pushed against Castiel’s walls with his mouth, his teeth scraping at the rim. Castiel pushed his ass against Dean’s face, grunting at the feel of Dean’s mouth on him. Dean pulled away and Castiel whined with need. 

“I can’t wait any longer, Red.” Dean said with desperation, “Let me be inside you. I have to be inside. I have to make you mine.” Dean pressed two fingers against Castiel’s hole and pushed them in, his saliva smoothing their entry. Castiel fucked himself on Dean’s hand, and Dean added his remaining fingers. He pushed roughly into Castiel, while Castiel pushed back, moaning loudly.

“I gotta do it now, Castiel. Let me fuck you now.” Dean growled. Dean draped himself over Castiel, his hands on either side of Castiel’s body, his cock stiff against Castiel’s ass. He bit down gently on the crook of Castiel’s neck, avoiding the places he had already marked him. Then he raised himself and positioned his cock in front of Castiel’s opening, slicking it generously with spit.

“Fuck me, Dean. Claim me.” Castiel turned his head slightly to answer Dean. He felt Dean nudge against his entrance, and start pushing in. Castiel groaned at the pressure and the feeling of Dean entering him. He pushed back against Dean wantonly, trying to speed the process. Dean increased the rate of his entry, and finally, Castiel bucked against him, and he was seated deeply inside. Dean began to move slowly, and Castiel mewled under him, continuing to push back to meet each of Dean’s thrust. They started a steady rhythm, Dean and Castiel moving together, the sound of their pants and grunts the only accompaniment to their lovemaking. Dean felt himself stiffening even more in Castiel at the smell of their musk mingling. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. It had taken so much willpower to be gentle with Castiel. He knew he had made the right choice; Castiel felt perfect. They fit together seamlessly. Dean started pumping even faster, and then he felt his cock starting to expand as Castiel clenched his walls around him. Castiel yelped in surprise at the feel of the knot growing inside him. As Dean continued to thrust, his knot met resistance at the entrance and he had to push harder to get back inside. Castiel gasped and groaned at the feeling of fullness.

Dean leaned over his shoulder and whispered hotly in his ear. “It’s part of how I make you mine. How I make you my mate. Castiel, you are mine.” Castiel groaned at Dean’s words, bucking back against Dean, trying to pull him in further with each thrust. Dean’s knot was thickening and pulsing inside Castiel, and he felt himself hardening in anticipation of his orgasm.  

“You are the Big Bad Wolf. Fuck!” Castiel panted. He had never felt anything like it. Dean was having trouble thrusting now, his knot was at full size and he was deeply seated in Castiel. He quickly reached around and grabbed Castiel’s cock, pumping and stroking up and down. Castiel gasped and rutted into Dean’s hand.Dean grunted, only able to push in and out of Castiel slightly now with the knot stretching Castiel so full and tight. He was ready to go, but he wanted Castiel to go with him. 

He leaned over Castiel’s shoulder again, his breath scorching in Castiel’s ear. “Come with me, Red. Let me take you with me.” Castiel sobbed, and he pushed against Dean’s hand harder.

“Oh God, Dean! I’m going to-“ Castiel started, and then he was screaming and bucking hard into Dean’s hand, and Dean was coming too, shooting his seed deep into Castiel. Dean howled through his orgasm, his keening louder than Castiel’s screams of pleasure. Castiel’s come covered his hand, and together their movements slowed, their breathing returning to normal. 

“Little Red.” Dean said, pushing Castiel down on the bed with his body, and then rolling them both so they lay on their sides. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, and set his chin in the space between Castiel’s neck and shoulder. He pressed his lips down on Castiel’s shoulder, and then he spoke into his ear. “You’re mine.”

“Big Wolf.” Castiel murmured sleepily. “I’m yours.” Castiel tried to move onto his stomach, but found that Dean was still deep inside him, and still hard. He tried to pull away but Dean was fully seated and snug. “What the fuck?” Castiel gasped.

Dean laughed gently, and pulled Castiel back into his arms, nestling his body against his own. “I told you Red. You’re mine.”

“Is this a werewolf thing?” Castiel asked, his confusion and surprise starting to give way to sleepiness. “I wasn’t expecting that…it’s…so big. And, it’s still hard…”

“The better to fuck you with.” Dean answered. Castiel giggled and snuggled deeper in Dean’s arms. “I’ll tell you more after you rest.”

“Does it happen often?” Castiel wondered, yawning widely and pulling Dean’s arms tighter around himself.

“Every time, Red.” Dean smiled, kissing Castiel’s shoulder again. He pushed his nose in Castiel’s hair, breathing deeply. They lay quietly for a minute, Dean waiting to see if Castiel would ask him more questions. Then he heard Castiel’s breathing deepen, and his body relax. Little Red had fallen asleep. Dean smiled, the protective feelings warming his chest and threatening to overwhelm him. He gripped Castiel even tighter, and took a deep breath, drawing his mate’s scent into his nose. He closed his eyes and sighed with happiness.

…

Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf were only at the beginning of their own fairytale. Before he finally fell asleep, the wolf made a wish with all his heart: that they would be together, happily, ever after. 


End file.
